White Day
by AngelScythe
Summary: Pour Koro-sensei, la White Day pourrait ne pas avoir lieu. Ça ferait du bien à son porte-feuille mais pas à son cœur. Et puis même, ce n'est qu'un poulpe, est-ce que l'élu(e) de son cœur répondra à ses sentiments ?


White Day

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Romance, shonen( ?)-ai

Couple : Du petit Koro-senseixKarma parce que je ne me refais pas

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartient à Yūsei Matsui je ne fais que lui emprunté ses personnages en toute innocence pour une fois

* * *

Koro-sensei avait préparé sa mort avec grand soin. Tout était prêt, les manuels, les cadeaux personnalisés, de quoi remonter le moral de ses élèves bien-aimés en leur souhaitant de réussir au mieux dans leur vie. Il voulait croire en sa survie mais c'était tellement préparé à ce que tout échoue qu'il ne pouvait effacer la perspective de sa mort qui s'était gravée dans son cerveau.

Mais tant que c'était les petits qui le tuait, tout serait parfait et il partirait en paix. Il regretterait juste de ne pas les voir grandir dans la vie, de ne pas être là pour leurs premiers stages leurs premiers boulots leurs vrais amours, surtout qu'il aurait pu se mettre des informations croustillantes sous la dent mais pas non plus pour les voir s'accomplir. Tout ce qu'il avait, c'était des certitudes. Il avait tout fait pour que ça aille bien.

Ça irait forcément bien.

Il se repassait les photographies avec émotion et se demanda si, où qu'il aille après la mort, il pouvait les emmener avec lui.

Il ne restait plus longtemps mais il savait, faisant passer les clichés l'un après l'autre, qu'il n'avait pas exactement _tout_ préparé.

Une seule chose demeurait. Une chose qui résidait dans une petite boîte qu'il avait conservée depuis plus de deux semaines. Il la sortit prudemment de son tiroir et regarda la boîte de chocolat en forme de cœur. Elle puait toujours le cyanure mais elle avait une autre odeur imprégnante qui ne lui avait pas échappé. Enfin, après qu'il eut bavé de tout son saoul devant les formes généreuses d'Aguri Yukimura et dévoré les douceurs délicieuses, le poison en avait même relevé le goût !

Il aurait proposé à Okuda, ayant capté ces fragrances, de le commercialisé si ça n'avait pas été aussi fatale à l'Humanité ! Et il ne pouvait même pas lui en redemandé discrètement parce qu'il savait qu'il n'était pas supposé en avoir mangé. Peut-être qu'en s'adressant à Karma, il aurait enfin gain de cause !

µµµ

Le lendemain, Koro-sensei attendait Karma. Il espérait bien que pour leur dernier cours officiel, il serait là. Il ne comptait tout de même pas sécher un jour si important ?! Il irait le chercher lui-même s'il osait seulement essayer.

Il faisait donc les cent pas en patientant. Mais les cent pas d'un Koro-sensei s'apparentait à courir en rond, ou plutôt en carré, autour des salles de classes, faisant voler les feuilles des arbres et arrachant les herbes. Il évitait toujours consciencieusement les élèves qui arrivaient et avait même le temps de leur tapoter la tête et de leur lancer un « bonjour » qui disparaissait dans l'air. On lui répondait en riant, avec surprise et stupeur aussi.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait encore ? Demanda Terasaka en arrivant avec sa troupe.

\- Laisse, il fait l'idiot. Répondit Itona, les mains enfoncées dans ses poches.

\- Il se fait peut-être poursuivre par des frelons. Sourit Hazama.

Muramatsu rit franchement à cette répartie alors qu'ils entraient dans le bâtiment.

Soudainement, Koro-sensei sentit l'odeur de Karma. Ni une, ni deux, il fonça vers les fragrances très particulières menant sang, papiers, sueurs et parfum indiens qui se combinaient très étrangement.

Comme il arrivait comme une ombre jaune, il vit surgir un couteau vert, se glissa dans le dos de l'enfant et attrapa le poignet qu'il serra doucement pour faire tomber l'arme.

\- Karma !

\- Koro-sensei… Vous pouvez arrêter de me tenir et d'être dans mon dos ou me laisser ramasser mon arme que je vous la plante dans le cœur.

Le tentacule lui tapota la tête avant qu'il ne soit relâché et que le professeur s'éloigna de quelques pas.

\- Je devais absolument te parler !

\- À moi ?

\- C'est à propos des chocolats que tu m'as offert pour la Saint-Valentin.

\- La Saint-Valentin ? Je n'ai rien fait. Répondit-il avec innocence.

Le poulpe sortit la photographie d'Aguri et la petite boîte de sous sa tenue.

\- Tu me connais comme personne, Karma, et tu sais parfaitement que seule la photo aurait suffit.

\- Ah ! Les chocolats qu'Okuda m'a faits. Je les avais per…

\- Perdu en haut dans les arbres avec une photo de la sœur de Kaede ?

\- Elle a dû me voler mes cho…

Karma soupira. Inutile de continuer à mentir, Koro-sensei le savait et il ne ferait que s'enfoncer.

\- Ouaip, c'est moi qui ai placé tout là-haut et j'y ai ajouté les chocolats. Je voulais être sûr que vous soyez bien occupé. Qu'est-ce que ça vous a fait lorsque vous les avez mangés ? Sourit-il. Quelle transformation ridicule ?

\- J'ai une trompe qui a poussé ! Sourit Koro-sensei.

\- J'aurais voulu voir ça. Se moqua le rouquin.

\- Justement, c'était de très bon chocolat. Tu penses qu'elle pourrait m'en faire d'autres ? Je n'ose pas lui demander, elle se vexerait que tu aies donné ses chocolats à son professeur préféré !

\- Ce n'est pas son genre. Mais je lui demanderai si vous voulez.

\- Merci !

\- C'est pour ça que vous êtes venu m'harceler ? Rit-il. Pour des chocolats ?

Il s'amusait bien de cette constatation mais il n'était pas tant surpris. Il n'y avait que cela pour tant attirer son attention. Il repartit alors vers l'école, entre autre pour parler à Okuda, un peu parce qu'il avait envie de se laisser tomber sur sa chaise et finir sa nuit qui avait été particulièrement mauvaise.

Koro-sensei le suivit précipitamment. Enfin, précipitamment pour un Humain mais effroyablement lentement pour lui.

\- Mais il n'y avait pas que ça.

\- Quoi donc ?

Le professeur enfouit à nouveau ses tentacules sous sa tunique dissimulant la précieuse boîte et la photographie pour sortir quelque chose d'autre.

Il avait beaucoup hésité avant de faire ça mais il n'aurait rien à regretter.

Karma se figea, choqué. Les yeux écarquillés, il leva son visage vers le visage rond et jaune puis le rebaissa vers ce qu'il brandissait en sa direction.

\- Joyeuse _White Day_ Karma.

\- C'est stupide… Dit le garçon.

Il tendit pourtant la main pour attraper cette énorme boîte rose, au moins trois fois plus grande que celle d'Okuda, entourée par un ruban blanc. Il le défit et l'enfonça dans sa poche sous le regard du professeur qui cognait deux de ses tentacules l'un contre l'autre répétitivement.

L'adolescent ouvrit le paquet et découvrit une succession de chocolat blanc.

\- Vous vous êtes ruiné ? Sourit-il.

\- Oui ! Tu pourras le remarquer la prochaine fois que tu voleras mon pauvre portefeuille !

Le jeune assassin tira la langue.

\- Je n'y manquerais pas.

\- Karma. Ce ne sont pas des chocolats d'obligations. Le ruban blanc n'est pas un hasard.

Le garçon prit une des douceurs et la glissa dans sa bouche sans se soucier, ce qui n'aurait probablement pas pu être pareil dans le sens inverse.

Quoique.

Le chocolat fondit doucement sur sa langue et il put reconnaître qu'ils étaient d'une grande qualité.

\- Merci beaucoup, Koro-sensei. Merci beaucoup, portefeuille de Koro-sensei. Se moqua-t-il.

Il lui fit un clin d'œil avant de partir vers l'école. Le professeur jura qu'il serrait la boîte contre lui mais il savait aussi que ça ne voulait rien dire. Par contre, il ne pouvait qu'observer le ruban qui dépassait de la poche de l'enfant.

Il devait avoir honte, il le savait, pourtant, ce n'était pas tant que ça…

µµµ

La journée touchait à sa fin. Peut-être leur dernière journée et si Koro-sensei évitait les tentatives de meurtre, il ne pouvait que se concentrer sur ce ruban qui n'avait pas quitté la poche de Karma. Ce n'était pas comme les chocolats dont il avait avalé quelques-uns et en avait même donné à Nagisa, Sugino, Kaede, Nakamura et Okuda en spécifiant que « c'était un cadeau du portemonnaie de ce fauché de professeur ».

Le poulpe n'avait pas besoin qu'on lui rappelle qu'il était ruiné !

Il voyait pourtant encore plein de chocolat dans la boîte et espérait profondément qu'ils duraient suffisamment longtemps pour que sa mémoire perdure un peu plus. Il avait peur qu'il s'efface des mémoires. Ces chers enfants… Qu'il aimait parfois d'une façon inadaptée.

Enfin, pour un seul.

\- Eh bien… Les cours sont officiellement finis. J'espère que tout se passera bien pour vos remises de diplôme mais je ne serai plus là pour ça, n'est-ce pas ? Sourit-il.

Ses étudiants, pour la plupart, le regardèrent avec détermination.

\- Venez souvent me voir ! J'ai hâte que vous me tuiez ! Rangés vos affaires !

\- Oui !

Les adolescents le firent lorsque ce n'était pas déjà le cas. Koro-sensei dit au revoir à ceux qui venaient le voir, prenant garde à ceux qui insistaient pour lui faire un câlin d'au revoir. Mais il n'eut pas de tentative d'assassinat à déploré. Pas pendant les câlins.

La salle se vidait petit à petit et Karma s'approcha. Il fit un signe de tête vers Okuda qui lança un immense sourire au rouquin et au professeur avant de partir en agitant la main.

\- Okuda vous a fait des chocolats durant la journée mais elle dit qu'ils ne seront peut-être pas aussi bons que les autres. À vous de juger. Dit-il en lui donnant.

\- Merci Karma. Tu ne m'en voudras pas si je ne t'en propose pas !

Le poulpe s'empara du paquet et glissa un tentacule dans le paquet pour en dévorer un.

Le garçon sourit et posa sa mallette sur le bureau pour ouvrir sa boîte de chocolat.

\- Vous en voulez un ?

\- Oui !

Koro-sensei ne refuserait jamais une douceur ! Il attrapa le carré que Karma lui tendait et l'approcha de sa bouche. Mais il le lui rendit finalement.

\- Je vais en prendre un autre si tu le permets. J'apprécie peu le parfum balle anti-moi.

Karma sourit, amusé.

\- Bravo.

\- Bravo à toi aussi.

Il renifla le chocolat qu'il avait choisi et l'engloutit. Le garçon mit l'autre en bouche mais recracha la balle comme un noyau. Son professeur l'évita immédiatement et lui tapota la tête de son tentacule, ébouriffant ses cheveux.

\- Je te souhaite tout le courage du monde et que ton avenir soit bordé de belles opportunités. Tu le mérites.

\- Merci, professeur.

Il le regarda et lui lança un grand sourire avant de partir. Le suivant de l'œil, le poulpe remarqua le ruban blanc accroché au cartable de Karma. Le signe qu'il répondait à ses sentiments.

Le professeur avait la sensation que lui avait avoir ses sentiments, avoir attendu qu'il en avait en retour était on ne peut plus égoïste. Il n'avait aucun remord et sentait qu'il pourrait enfin partir en paix. Mais qu'en serait-il pour son précieux Karma ?


End file.
